The surfaces of many molded or cast articles would benefit from showing resistance to abrasion. For instance, abrasion caused by outdoor weather conditions is a notorious cause for damage to such molded or cast articles. Conventional materials used to make molded or cast parts, however, do not typically possess sufficient surface hardness. As such, it is desirable to coat these surfaces with compositions that impart abrasion resistance thereto. For instance, the surfaces of molded road reflectors need to withstand a certain degree of abrasion due to contact from objects and weather conditions.
In addition, typical filters, such as oil filters, employ a wire screen to support the filter paper used therein because filter paper lacks rigidity. It is desirable, therefore, to coat conventional filter paper with a composition that imparts structural rigidity thereto, thereby alleviating the need for a wire screen. It also is important, however, that the coating composition not clog the filter paper.
The state of technology is not believed to provide a UV curable composition, reaction products of which having abrasion resistance to satisfy the needs of these and other applications.